Between Light and Shadow
by Rival Blade
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! I also have played Sonic Adventure 2 now! So I know what is going on! R&R and enjoy!
1. A Friendship Betrayed

Authors Note: I have not played any Sonic adventure games, so I know very little about the story. I know the characters, but not much  
story related  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't created any characters yet, so they all belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Between Light and Shadow  
  
Sonic gazed his comfortable forest home, watching birds go by and Amy and Tails running off. Sonic was relieved that Amy was  
finally off his back fror a while. Sonic was just about to doze off infront of the cool lake with the nice warm sun beating on him when Amy  
leaped infront of his face and scared the begeezers out of him.  
"Sonic! Lets go see every one like old times. Remeber, we've convinced Shadow to come on our side, I don't know where he is though."  
"Leave me alone Amy." Sonic grumbled as he got up and started walking to his house.  
"Please Sonic! Can we? I've been really good and Tails wants to too."  
"Wait, let me think...no. Not now."  
"Yay! Were gonna go see them later! Tails!"  
"I didn't say tha..."  
"Thanks Sonic! Oh and one more thing, could you stop following me around, sheezus, its like your glued to me."  
  
So later that afternoon, Sonic called Knuckles to meet at there place as soon as he could come. Knuckles said fine. So Knuckles  
came and Amy managed to find Shadow, roaming around below the floating island.  
"Shadow, were having a get together, its starting so come on.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I've got better things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Do you have to know?"  
"Fine be mean and run and hide. See, you have friends now. Friends good."  
"Blow over." Shadow growled and dashed away without another word.  
"Okay, I'll just tell them your busy." Amy mumbled and ran away to the others.  
  
"Sonic, thats my Chili Dog!" Knuckles let a punch fly as Sonic dodged out of the way.  
"Uh, no, this is my Chili Dog Knux, face it and try not to cry, hehehe."  
"SONIC YOU WILL SOON BE A HEADLESSHOG IF YOU DON"T GIVE ME THAT BACK!"  
"Oh, Knux, I'm sorry, I didn't think you were that serious. Here it is and my most humble apologies." Sonic said with a gladdened voice.  
"Really?" Knuckles said with triumph.  
"NO! HEHEHEHE!" Sonic laughed as he bolted away.  
"Come back here!" Knuckles said as he dashed after him.  
  
Shadow paced around waiting for her arrival.  
"Hey Shadow." siad a voice from the dark.  
"Rouge, your here good. I've got a little job for you."  
"I figured that." Rouge said as she took a seat on a stump.  
"Knuckles is away from Angel Island. Lets go make sure the emeralds are safe." Shadow said with a sly grin on his face.  
"This will be fun." Rouge giggled.  
"You fly up there and I'll get my own way up."  
"Being a hothead eh?"  
"Do your job or leave." Shadow spat.  
"You got it, even if you are mean." Rouge hissed as she flew away.  
"Now to beat her to it and eliminate her." Shadow grinned as he leaped into the air and landed on a tree. He looked around for Knuckles plane.  
He found it a 4 miles away. Shadow dashed from tree to tree and was gone.  
  
"Man, am I every having fun." Tails laughed.  
"Yeah, this is pretty good," Amy said as she lay down and relaxed on the cool grass, "With no more enemies, there is no more worries."  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the cough of an engine. Sonic and Knuckles came flying through and grabbed them both and split to the plane.  
"You guys wait here, I'll go see what the problem is." Sonic said as he split towards the sound of the jet powering up.  
"Good luck Sonic!" Tails yelled, "Quick, I'll get my plane ready and we'll follow him."  
  
Shadow flipped up the landing gear and was preparing for take off when Sonic arrived.  
"Shadow!? What are you doing!?"  
"Me, I'm making sure the Emeralds are safe." Shadow said with a sly look.  
"Get ready for a bruis'n Shadow!" Sonic Yelled as he leaped onto the plane.  
"Uh oh, I forgot to turn on the seatbelt sign. Well, then you'll just have to hang on tight!"  
"Oh dear." Sonic said with a gulp.  
The engine roared as the jet took off towards the island. 


	2. You can't choose, You must

Authors Note: We have had and epic beginning with unanswered questions. Whats wrong with Shadow, Where is Rouge right now? Finally and most importantly, what happened to Knuckles's Chili Dog? Most will soon be revealed.  
  
Disclaimer: Sega owns The following Characters: Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, Sonic. Anyone else is mine Unless I say so. So the disclaimer will appear only when another Sega owned character arrives. Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
  
Between Light and Shadow  
  
The jet roared with tremendous force as it rocketed upward. Sonic could barely hang on. He clung with all his strength.  
"Shadow, your not getting the Master Emerald!"  
"Thats what you think," Shadow said, half to himself and half to Sonic, "We'll have to put you on the ground!" Shadow leaped out of the cockpit, walked to the nose and leaped as high as he could. He landed on the Island and dashed to the Emerald.  
"That is not a good thing, AAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sonic screamed as he plummeted on the out of control jet. Suddenly, Tails, Amy and Knuckles came on Tails' palne.  
"Sonic, quick jump!" Knuckles yelled as Tails' plane flew overhead.  
"I was never really good with heights!" Sonic whined.  
"Jump or die, tick tock." Knuckles said.  
"Here goes nothing, course if I miss I'll be splattered into nothing." Sonic whimpered as he leaped from the plummeting jet onto Tails' plane.  
"Glad you could fly by." Knuckles joked.  
"Hahaha, Yeah and you just think you'll glide through everything." Sonic retorted.  
"Hate to remind you, but SHADOW IS STEALING THE EMERALD!" Amy screamed.  
"Yeah, Tails, HIT THE GAS!" Knuckles yelled.  
  
"Now the Emerald is mine." Shadow said as he walked along the shrine floor. He arrived at the pedestal to discover that the emerald was gone!  
"Expecting something Shadow?" said a voice in the darkness of the dense forest.  
"Rouge!"  
Rouge floated in with the emerald lightly in her arms, "Yeah and now I will merge with the emerald and become all powerful." Rouge grinned.  
"Not so fast Shadow!" Sonic yelled as he came dashing in and tripped and kicked Shadow.  
"Hey blue boy, I don't even have the emerald, Rogue has got it!  
"Rouge?" Sonic said confused.  
"Yes! She wants to do what I want to do!" Shadow hissed.  
"Well, stand back and watch the fireworks then." Rouge said as if she was bored, "Watch the creation of your end!"  
The Master Emerald glowed brightly and Rouge Threw it into the air.  
"NO!" Sonic and Shadow said simotaneously. They both leaped into the air, reaching for the crystal. Rouge flew up trying to block the way. All three collided into the crystal.Knuckles, Amy and Tails arrived just in time to witness the collision.  
"Sonic you idiot! With your previous encounter with the crystal, you could destroy it! You've got to much power resonating from it! Tails, Amy, run for it! I'll stay here and help Sonic!  
"Alright Knux, but stay safe cause I'm sure they'll go out with a bang." Tails said as he grabbed Amy and started off towards the plane.  
A large explosion occured from the crystal and more smaller explosions occured shortly after. Sonic, Shadow and Rouge were battling fiercly for possesion of the Emerald. Sonic and Shadow were moving lightning fast and wouldn't stop. Rouge was first to notice that something was happening to them.  
"Stop!" She yelled as the explosions became more violent. Green smoke billowed as Shadow and Sonic sopped fighting and raced towards Rouge.  
"Lets stop figthing and save our butts!" Rouge said as she started running from the crystal. Suddenly a green light shot out and hit Rouge. She was vaporized and her particles were sucked into the crystal.  
"Sonic, lets split before were dust." Shadow said as he and Sonic sped off. The same green light shot out and got Sonic.  
"Shad...Sh...Shadow!" Sonic cried as he was sucked into the crystal.  
"Bye blue boy." Shadow said as he continued running. A green beam went shooting to reach Shadow. Shadow dodged and kept running out of the thick smoke. 40 feet, 30, 20, 15, 5. 5 feet to go. Shadow leaped out of the smoke just as a beam came flying at him. It hit Shadow and he was sucked in to.  
  
Knuckles looked into the smoke as it began to clear. Sonic, Rouge or even Shadow wasn't there. Knuckles' heart sank to the bottom. Knuckles looked at the emerald, so tranquil and peaceful, as if nothing had happened. "Why, what was wrong?" Knuckles pleaded, "What in Mobius's name was wrong!? ANSWER ME!" Knuckles cried and pleaded at the loss of his friend. Tails and Amy came up behind him and could only stare. They had never seen Knuckles like this. Amy burried her face in Tails. Tails could only gape at the loss of his friend. His best friend. He had the chance to help, and he didn't.  
  
"SONNNNNIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC!"  
  
Shadow awoke to the sound of a faint tinkling. He looked around. He found himself floating in a green void. Shadow walked over to the tinkling noise. He discovered a fountain of sparkles. Suddenly a voice struck his mind.  
"Shadow, I have long awaited you," the voice said, "You have been asleep for many days."  
"Whoever you are, what the heck are you doing in my head!" Shadow screamed.  
"I am merely helping you realize that you are lost. I am the essence of the Master Emerald. Shadow, be aware that a great war is coming, and you and the others who have arrived, Sonic and Rouge, have a great part in this war.  
"I thought Robotnic was dead?" Shadow said with puzzlement.  
"This is not the between Man and Machine. This is between Light and Shadow. I will give you time to think." the voice said with a stern command.  
"What have Sonic and Rouge choosed to do?"  
"You misunderstand Shadow. This is not something you choose to do, this is something you must do."  
"What happens if good loses? What happens if evil loses?'  
"Evil is fighting for dominance, Good is fighting for balance." the voice echoed.  
"Okay. Now get me out of here." Shadow said.  
"I cannot. The war is fought inside the Emerald. I will transport you to Rouge and Sonic."  
"Fine. One more question first." Shadow said with a hint of confusement.  
"Yes."  
"I've heard that Sonic once transformed into Super Sonic by possesing all the Chaos Emeralds. If Rouge, me and Sonic are inside, could me and Rouge gain the phenominal power Sonic once had?"  
"I am certain you will." There was a flash of vibrant light and Shadow was gone. 


	3. It begins with an end

Authors Note: Yay! I got my first review! Thank you for the comment. Since you said continue, here I go.  
  
Disclaimer: What I said last time mde me feel bad. So sega owns all the characters except for the Master Emerald Voice  
  
  
Between Light and Shadow.  
  
Shadow arrived in chamber where he saw Sonic and Rouge.  
"So Shadow, id you get the whole war thing?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, I can't believe I'm stuck with a bunch of wusses like you." Shadow grunted with a hint of sarcasm.  
"You wanna make something of it Shadow! Quote from you: "Oh no. I'm so whiny I can't stand being around cooler people than me! I am so uncool! Oh no,no,no,no,no" Unquote." Sonic said with a wide grin.  
"Ha, men are so stupid." Rouge giggled.  
"Lets go Sonic." Shadow said.  
"You got it." Sonic said as he leaped at Shadow.  
"You wanna play rough?" Shadow said rushing forth.  
They rushed at each other at lightning speed. When they were about to connect both of them were teleported back to where they started.  
"How the?" Rouge said puzzled.  
"You are here to save, not destroy." said the voice of the Master Emerald.  
  
"Sonic, goodbye." Knuckles cried as he created a mound for a grave, right infront of the Emerald.  
"We'll have to be stronger than ever, for Sonics' sake." Tails whimpered.  
"Yes." Knuckles turned around to face the fox. He was only a kid. He couldn't believe how strong he was about this. After all the chaos and betrayal, Tails could only gape and watch. Frozen stiff. But now, he was stronger than Knuckles and Sonic had been combined. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a hero.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, Shadow, over here." Rouge called as she looked into the distance.  
"Yeah, what is that thing. Its getting bigger or..." Sonic trailed  
"Closer." Shadow finished, "Hey, what is that thing Emerald?"  
"That is the darkness. All the wicked souls who've died are there."  
"Whats on our side?" Rouge asked with concern.  
"You and no one else."  
"WHAT!? WERE TOAST!" Sonic cried.  
"No. Good has far stronger abilities. The wicked are tortued, so they are weak. You will win. You must win." Emerald boomed.  
"Fine then." Shadow said. He powered up his skates and ran towards the growing darkness.  
"Wait for me!" Sonic said. Both of them charged but were stopped by Emerald.  
"Fools." Rouge said with a hiss, "Your getting yourselves killed."  
"Whats with you Rouge?" Shadow said as his skates turned off.  
"If either of you die, I die! One person alone can't take a horde of evil!" Rouge screamed.  
"OWWWW!!! MY EARS!" Sonic and Shadow yelled simotaneously.  
  
Tails and Amy stayed on the Island for a while. Knuckles was at the Emerald. He had calmed down greatly. Knuckles was about to leave when he saw a black glow on the Emerald. It was small, and almost unnoticable.  
Until it got bigger.  
Knuckles called Tails and Amy over. They both stared with puzzlement. Knuckles looked up to think and he saw black clouds starting to swirl overhead.  
"What the heck is going on?" Knuckles wondered. He nudged Tails and he pointed up. Tails looked up and saw the black clouds churning. Amy looked up and gasped. Knuckles looked back at the dark glow of the Emerald. It had expanded greatly, just like the clouds. Knuckles looked back to the clouds and noticed a tornado cloud.  
"Knuckles, we have a problem." Amy stuttered. Knuckles wheeled around and looked at the Tornado.  
A Tornado!?  
"Screw!" Knuckles yelled, "Tails, power up the plane. Amy, come with me. We have to warn the inhabitants of the island.  
  
"I hate all this waiting." Shadow said as the enemy marched onwards.  
"Be patient." Rouge said as she looked.  
"Well, if this is the end, I've had a good life. Well, except for that one incident with Knuckles and that jar of Peanut Butter. Oh, and then there was that other time when…" Sonic said as he paced around, rambling.  
"Things won't be boring." Shadow grumbled, "And shut up Sonic, for the love of god."  
  
Tails leaped into the cockpit and powered up the plane. It coughed and sputtered.  
"Start! Come on!" Tails grumbled. It wouldn't start though. The engine had died. Tails rushed back to the emerald. He looked behind him to see the tornado over the horizon. It was getting closer. When Tails arrived at the Emerald he saw the black glow to be very big. It was getting larger as the Tornado got closer.  
"Something isn't right. I'll have to go and find out." Tails stated. He twirled his tails and took off in the direction of the Tornado.  
  
Knuckles ran along the beaten path, rushing to warn the Chaotix of the Tornado. He also needed to get the Chaos Emeralds to saftey. He knew Charmy would have warned them. They must be prepared. The emeralds must already be safe.  
  
"WHY THE HELL AREN"T THE EMERALDS SAFE!" Knuckles screamed as he shook Mighty violently. The armadillio looked like he was going to be sick. Vector the crocodile ran towards Knuckles.  
"Knuckles, Mighty..." He began.  
"Not now Vector!" Knuckles screamed.  
"Yeah, but um..." Vector tried again.  
"What is it?!" Knux said, turning to the crocodile.  
BLEAAEERAGH!  
"Oh, nothing." Vector whistled.  
"OH...MY GOD!" Knuckles said as he looked at his pukey fur. He viewed his barfed on air necklace. "How am I going to breathe in this?!"  
"Well, Charmy had a bit of a cold and couldn't really fly." Vector said, I'll go tell Espio about the emeralds."  
"Already on it." Espio said, materializing out of nowhere.  
"I hate it when you do that." Mighty said groggily.  
  
Sonic and Shadow were having a friendly fight to get them prepared. Rouge was muttering to herself that they were doomed while walking around the room.  
"You may go." The voice of the emerald said.  
"You ready Shadow." Sonic said.  
"I'll bet I can beat more than you!" Shadow grinned.  
"Your on!" Sonic yelled. He took off at full speed, heading for the void. Shadow powered his skates up and blasted off as well.  
"Boys." Rouge grumbled. She leaped into the air and glided off.  
Shadow was able to arrive first. He saw that his enemies were just shadows, red eyes glaring. When Sonic arrived, he eyed them up to. Then they both rushed forward, saying 2 words at the exact same time.  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
A green force shot out of both their hands. The beams formed together and caused an explosion. When the blast cleared, nothing was there. They both high fived.  
"Good job, that was too easy!" Sonic cheered.  
"Too easy. Your right! Damnit! They have to be around here somewhere!" Shadow yelled.  
Rouge flew in at that time, "Where are they?"  
"We don't know, that's the thing." Sonic said glumly.  
"I know though, I can feel it now." Shadow said half to himself and half to the others. He whipped around to Rouge and leaped at her. She screamed. Shadow landed infront of her and leapt straight in the air. He punched off the shadow that was about to shread Rouge to bits.  
"They are all around us!" Shadow yelled. Suddenly he was struck from behind. He fell on to the ground bleeding bad.  
"Shadow! DAMMIT YOU ALL ARE DIEING NOW!" Sonic thundered. He leapt into the air and began to hover.  
"Chaos Emeralds! Here my cry and grant me your powers! I want to save my friends!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"I got the emeralds safe in a cave." Espio said to Knuckles. Knuckles smiled and seemed to lift his frustration for a second.  
"Good job Espio." Knuckles said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Espio is Knux's favorite all the time." Vector whispered to Mighty.  
"No problem. It seems like I'm your favorite sometimes." Espio said cooly, turning to the crocodile.  
"How does he do that?!" Mighty said in shock.  
"Well, let us go and get to land, before we are blasted by a tornado and the island ends up by Maylasia!" Knuckles yelled. He hurried off towards the jet he had prepared for them all. Before he got more than 10 feet, a rumbling was heard and a brilliant light shot out from the direction of the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds flew into the air and circled the light. They sent out radiant lights and began getting closer to the emerald. They pointed inwards and then entered the radiant light. The light vanished along with the Emeralds.  
"VMMMSSHPPTTTSSSHHCHTKM…" Knuckles fumbled for the right words.  
"Captain, SHES GONNA BLOW!" Vector yelled. He, Espio and Mighty leaped over a rock and covered their ears. They heard some screaming, but couldn't hear what was being screamed.  
  
The Emeralds circled Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. Golden light shot out and obliterated any shadows that came too close. Energy rippled through the hedgehog and then one final explosion let out.  
Super Sonic floated through the air, moving at practically lightspeed and destroying things like crazy. He whizzed around blasting things, smashing things and obliterating things. After a few minutes of this, he flew over to Shadow and Rouge. He picked them up and flew off with them.  
  
Knuckles looked really gloomy after his rage. Espio got up and stared.  
"Lets just go." Knuckles said. He ran towards the jet.  
"He's right." Mighty said. He curled into a ball and Vector kicked him. Mighty rolled along on his way.  
"You go, I'll get Charmy." Vector said. Espio nodded and vanished.  
  
It begins with an end. 


	4. Cyclones and Memories

Authors Note: This Chapter is where things should really pick up hopefully.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own anybody except Master Emerald Voice.  
  
Between Light and Shadow  
  
  
Sonic dropped Rouge and Shadow and he collapsed on the ground. He lost his form.  
"Thanks Sonic." Rouge said, blowing him a kiss. Sonic blushed and got up.  
"Thanks." Shadow cooly said.  
"Sonic!" Boomed the emerald, "You have done something terrible. You have summoned the Chaos Emeralds into here. Evil will grow stronger now. You may be able to go Super, but you will be fighting things far too powerful if not.  
"Oh crap!" Sonic yelled.  
"I will try to create a hiding place for the emeralds." Master said. The area around them warped. It began to mold into a city.  
"Cool! Shadow, lets go kick some evil butt!" Sonic yelled. He ran to a half pipe at full speed and began running up the wall. Shadow rushed on the halfpipe and ran on the side of the wall and over a fence. They both went there different ways and Rouge followed Sonic at a much slower rate.  
  
Knuckles and the chaotix powered up the jets. Knuckles looked back at the faces of the inhabitants of the island. They all looked so worried. Some were crying. Knuckles flipped up the landing gear and flew off in the direction opposite of the tornado. It had grown to a massive size, as well as the black spot on the Master Emerald. The green gem glittered with a black light from its once calm green light. Knuckles turned back, thinking of the loss of his friend.  
"I miss you Sonic, I really do." Knuckles muttered. He flipped up the landing gear and flew off. The jet rushed off away from the Tornado.  
  
"Hurry Tails!" Amy screamed as the Tornado got dangerously close.  
"I have got it covered! WORK!" Tails yelled, kicking the CYCLONE to get it running. It started up. Tails hopped in. Amy did too. Amy began crying as she left her home in the mech.  
"Where are you Sonic?" Tails muttered. He knew he wasn't gone. He could feel it.  
  
"This is so cool!" Sonic yelled. He flew off a jump on his board. He went upsidedown and did a method 720. Rouge followed him and did a less stellar trick, a method 360.  
Suddenly, a dark Shadow began to loom up behind them. It split into many shadows and they formed into little creatures. They began running really fast at the two.  
"Sonic! Behind us!" Rouge yelled. Sonic looked back. He jumped a little. His board flew off. Sonic grabbed Rouge and sped along the road. The creatures were gaining.  
"Follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the mean things!" Sonic hummed. Rouge slapped him.  
"Sorry." Sonic began to slow down, he was getting tired. The shadows were gaining. Sonic came to a halfpipe along the side of a wall.  
"Have you ever run sideways before?" Sonic asked.  
"No, why?" Rouge asked, "Wait, Sonic, DON'T!" Sonic zoomed up the half pipe. Rouge screamed. 1 3rd of the shadows followed the 2 along the wall, directly behind them, another 3rd followed above on the wall and the others ran along the bottom.  
"Crap these things are fast!" Sonic yelled as he picked up the pace a little as the creatures closed in. 1 took a lunge from above. It dropped down and slashed at the pair. Sonic leaped off the side and then homed in on the creature. He hit it and it fell, but got right back up again. Sonic moved along the wall again and he went up towards the other Shadows.  
"SONIC ARE YOU NUTS!?" Rouge screamed. Right before Sonic got to the shadow creatures he leaped off the side and landed on a grind rail. He slid down. Rouge jumped out of his arms and glided down. The shadow beings leaped into the air and jumped down. Sonic leaped off the rail and he sped off. He eventually came to an enclosed area. The shadows leaped down. They were about to attack when they suddenly were scared off.  
"Creeps! Come back and fight you weenies!" Sonic yelled.  
"SONIC BEHIND YOU!" Rouge screamed. A massive creature loomed up. Sonic whipped around. It was the Biolizard. Sonic leaped just in time to dodge a gravity ball that exploded in a massive blast.  
"Dammit!"  
  
Knuckles flew alongside Tails and Amy. The winds were growing to dangerous levels. Tails had trouble keeping the CYCLONE under control. It was being battered about.  
"Amy!" Tails had to yell over the wind, "Board the plane! Its not safe in the CYCLONE anymore! I have to stay because the core of the CYCLONE will damage the island if it blows! It has to much firepower and if it blows it will go off with a bigger bang then imaginable!"  
"I don't want to! I have to stay with you!" Amy screamed.  
"Take her Knuckles!" Tails yelled. Knuckles leaped out on a cord and grabbed onto Amy. He leaped off with Amy in his arms and went back into the plane.  
"TAILS!" Amy shrieked. Tails turned towards the Tornado. He got really close to it and then he leaped out and the CYCLONE was rushed up in the swirling mass of wind. Tails whirled his tails and flew off trying to dodge debris flying at him at 300 mph. Tails couldn't keep up with the winds and the debris. A rock smashed his face and he flew back into the Tornado.  
"Tails, dammit slow down, come on Amy!" Knuckles yelled. He grabbed Amy and he opened the plane door. He flew out and glided towards the tornado. They were sucked up and vanished.  
"Goodbye Knux." Vector said.  
"Yeah, see ya later rad red." Charmy said solemnly.  
  
Shadow slid down a rail and saw the two battling the Biolizard. Shadows head began to throb.  
"M...A...R...I...A...MARIA, MARIA!" Shadows head exploded with pain as he remembered something, something that he should not have remembered.  
  
"Project Maria is almost complete."  
  
"Maria, Maria, Maria!" Shadow screamed as the memories rushed through his head.  
  
"I promise Maria, I'll give them a chance."  
  
"According to this picture, who are you anyway?"  
  
"You who took everything away from me will die!"  
  
"Say Shadow, what is is like on earth?"  
  
"I WILL NOT FORGET YOU MARIA!" Shadow screamed in agony. He leaped down and slammed the Biolizard in the face. The creature howled in pain. Shadow unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches. The shadowy Biolizard shrieked in suffering. Shadow continued the pummeling, his memories driving him to his fullest. He began to glow, brighter and brighter. Radiant light exploded from him.  
"Maria, I will not fail!" A beam of light shot up from Shadow. The Chaos emeralds emerged from the light. They circled faster and faster. They shot into the air and created a multicolored beam that fired at Shadow. An explosion ripped out and Shadow stood covered in silver.  
"I am Super Shadow. Biolizard, you return. Well, now I return to kick your ass!" Shadow sped forward and began smashing and kicking everyplace at once it seemed. The lizard howled as the ultimate lifeform ripped through his body. Sonic and Rouge gaped as a silver light whirled around the creature, diving in and out with awsome fury.  
"Time to end this Biolizard, CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow created a ball of energy balancing on his finger tip and it expanded greatly. Shadow threw it and the Biolizard vanished. It appeared in the air. Shadow focused his energy and shaot a massive beam from his hands, completly annhialating the foul thing. Shadow powered down and collapsed, he used all his energy up.  
"Shadow, are you all right?" Rouge asked, rushing over to him. Sonic sped over to, picking the worn hedgehog up.  
"He should be okay. Can't gaurentee it of course. He looks like he remebered something awful on ARK. Poor guy." Sonic sobbed. 


End file.
